


Fall Equinox: The Lost Celebration of Titan

by LogicDive



Series: The Sleeping Prince [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bonfires, Confusion, Explanations, Lucian holiday, M/M, Offerings, Prophecy, Secrets, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, Time Travel, Warning: Blood Involved, fall sunsets, lost temples, part of a larger AU thats coming, spiced drinks, worshiping astrals, wounds self-inflicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: Noctis was at a disadvantage; he’d been flung over two millennia into the future. Not only did he have to deal with the stark reality of a kingdom, he’d once been destined to rule, very much changed. But of countries, beliefs, and languages he’d never knew existed.Without speaking, all of them accepted they would have to give the man a bit of leeway. After all, any information that was given, even information thousands of years old; was something that could be used.





	Fall Equinox: The Lost Celebration of Titan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrimmVertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmVertigo/gifts).



Thanks to GrimmVertigo who beta'd this for me and helped me make sense of it. :)

Written for #HellionHolidays: _Theme, Fall: Lucian holiday (make up your own!), Colors of the season, Bonfires, Fall sunsets, Spiced drinks_

This is an introduction piece to my new AU, Sleeping Prince, which I'll be putting out soon.

-*-

Noctis glanced over the map, seeming almost confused until a wave of recognition came to his eyes. “Here,” he stated, looking up at the group of men around him. “The temple is here.”

“Are you quite sure?” Ignis asked. Witnessing the affirming nod, Ignis leaned over the hood of the car to get a better look at the area he’d pointed out. “There is a statue there if I remember correctly.” Bespeckled eyes fell on Nyx as he frowned. Ignis knew the man understood his meaning without the need for words.

Unfortunately, others in the group weren't as well versed, or nearly as tactful. “Out with it.” The glare Ignis shot their newest companion could have been daggers, for all the annoyance he held back. While the man was the son of the King’s Shield and would be a benefit in battle, he knew little of the world outside the walls of Insomnia. “So, are ya gonna explain?” 

“Since Mr. Amicitia insists I be frank, I shall humor his request.”

“My names Gladio…” He corrected.

“Mr. Amicitia, may I give you valuable advice that may come in handy throughout your lifetime. When it comes to some situations, at times subtly is far better than running headlong without thought.” Hearing the man huff, he brought his attention back to Noctis and shook his head lightly. “I know you are confused, you have been brought to a time and place that is not your own. So I must be the bearer of bad news, your highness. While a temple may have stood there at one time, I am confident nothing exists there but ruins of forgotten wars.”

Nyx, who had only been listening up until now, regarded the blonde of their group as he bounced around the Hammerhead store. Prompto had been sent in to gather the supplies that Noctis had requested on their arrival at the small outpost, while he and Ignis tried to figure out where they were going based off information that was outdated by a few millennia. Observing their companion making his way up to the counter, Nyx glanced over at them before crossing the few steps that separated him from the map and checked the location as well. 

“It’s been two thousand years, Ignis. If Noctis says it’s there, it’s there. After all, the King told us to take him where he wanted to go. That is where he wants to go.” Pulling his eyes away, Nyx glanced back at Prompto as he came out of the store, bag in hand. “Did you get everything Noctis asked for?”

“Yep!” His chipper voice echoed under the metal roofing that provided shelter for the gas pumps. Setting the bag in the front seat, Prompto glanced at the prince. “Well, for the most part. Um, they didn’t have candles.” 

“We will have to make due,” Noctis answered, bestowing the man with a gentle smile. “After all, if what Ignis says is true, we may find no altar to place them upon.”

Briskly nodding, Prompto paused and gave them a look of confusion. “Huh? So where are we going then?”

“I believe we are off to Keycatrich Ruins,” Ignis replied as he grabbed the map, slowly folding it into a precise rectangle before depositing it into his leather pouch. “If the prince’s recollection is accurate, it seems a temple to the Archaeon once stood upon that spot.”

“Oh cool!” Hopping into the back with Nyx and Noctis, Prompto grabbed the seat in front of him and hauled himself closer to Ignis so the man could hear him. “You know dude; it kinda makes sense?”

“It makes sense, how?”

“Well,” Dragging out the word for a moment, he plopped back into his seat. “I mean think about it. We go on many hunts and always run into those strange buildings that are locked. The um, what were they called?”

Gladio glanced back and smirked. “The Tomb of the Ancient Kings, in general. Usually, each tomb has its own name, after the King who’s buried there.”

“Yeah, those,” Thinking for a moment, Prompto fiddled with his hair. “well it seems like everytime we find one there is something really important near it. But then we go to others, there's like, nothing. So, ya know, maybe at one time there was something important but it’s been destroyed.”

“I, well, yes.” Ignis stuttered, meeting Nyx’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “I believe our little sharpshooter has a valid point.” Nyx could only nod in agreement as they pulled out of the gas station and they made their way to the Prairie Outpost. 

A few hours, a bit of rock climbing, and five complaints later the small band stood upon the hill that rose above the ruins. Before them stood a statue in ruins, a building lay close beside it in equal disrepair with another building set further back in a field. Noctis stood there, face pensive, his lips pressed into a thin line as he took the sight in.

Ignis, having never been there, looking concerned. “Noct, is this what you sought?”

A slow nod was his reply as the prince started walking towards the ruins that were set further back. As he did, Noctis motioned to the monument to his left. “He, the statue… was the Keeper of the Landforger. Protector of the Temple of the Archaeon, the first Priest of Titan.” The grass and leaves crunched underfoot as they pushed through the overgrown brush that had flourished since the area had been abandoned. “I remember, back in my time, people would travel for days to reach the temple. There were thousands of tents covering the valley below, their bonfires and torches lighting up the night. The celebrations would last for a week, but it was the equinox that we paid worship to him. When the light of day was equal to that of night, we would come here and honor the God of the Earth.”

“Never heard of a celebration for Titan.” Gladio pushed back a few branches, permitting the group to pass as amber eyes looked over the rubble. “My dad recounted the old stories to me, but none of what you’re saying came up. They are known as the slumbering gods now, and we do worship them, but not like you say.”

“It’s a shame.”

The shield seemed agitated as he released the branches. “What, that we don’t live how you lived? Sorry if we don’t meet your expectations, your highness, but this is who we are now. Ever since you woke up you’ve been judging us, and how we live our lives. Well, our bad, but lot's changed since you decided to take your little nap. Welcome to the future.” 

Noctis paused, glancing back at Gladiolus. He beheld the man with, what seemed to be, a sense of disapproval. Yet, upon closer inspections, it was simply a look of sorrow. “While I respect your bravado when it comes to your kingdom, you are correct. Time does indeed change many things. I do not look down on your people for how they are, it’s merely a shame that so much has been lost to time…” Turning, he started to walk again, “and to lies.” 

The remaining walk was spent in silence as all reflected on the spoken words of the prince. In many ways, it was hard for all of them to comprehend where Noctis was coming from. While the four of them were of different nationalities, backgrounds, and beliefs they knew of the world around them. They could understand one another. 

Noctis was at a disadvantage; he’d been flung over two millennia into the future. Not only did he have to deal with the stark reality of a kingdom, he’d once been destined to rule, very much changed. But of countries, beliefs, and languages he’d never knew existed. Without speaking, all of them accepted they would have to give the man a bit of leeway. After all, any information that was given, even information thousands of years old; was something that could be used.

Pulled from his thoughts as Noctis quickened his step, Nyx hurried to catch up. “Hey now, little prince. What’s the rush?”

“This is it, the seat of the Archaeon!” What formerly was a stately temple, was now little more than a pile of rubble and brush surrounding a single stone room that was roughly two tents wide. He turned to look at Nyx, the excitement in his actions obvious. “What I anticipated lost, remains below!” 

“Remains below?” The questioning in Ignis’ voice must have caught Noct’s attention as he looked over and nodded. “Are you saying, the temple is below us?”

An amused expression crossed his features, a light laugh pulled from his lips. “He is the God of the Earth. Where do you think we would worship him,” Motioning up at the stars that had begun to show above, he arched a brow. “the sky?” 

While Ignis took that in and realized that, yes, it was indeed logical. Gladio had pushed past the group, a large broadsword appearing in his hands. “Stands back, I’ll clear the door for you.”

Doing as asked, Noctis bowed his head. “Thank you, Gladiolus.” 

The man nodded, using his weapon and brute strength to clear the entrance within a matter of minutes. “It’s dark. Daemons?”

“Impossible,” The prince walked over and looked within. “this area is Astral bound, holy earth. Blessed by the Goddess of our star, Eos and her sister the Goddess of Death, Etro. No evil can pass through or desecrate such a place.”

“So in short, were safe?”

Glancing up at the Gladio’s comment, Noctis affirmed his words as a smile ghosted his lips. “We are safe. Though I cannot promise so outside of this building. Much has been lost to time, so the seat of the Archaeon may be all that is left protected.” 

As they entered the narrow room, Prompto looked back, noting the sun would be setting soon. “Hey um, guys? This took longer than we thought. If we are gonna make it back, we should leave soon.” But the others didn’t seem to share his concern, more interested in the small staircase leading downwards near the back of the room.

“Recommendation?” All looked at Gladio. “Don’t mind staying here if you know it’s protected. Still, I would feel a hell of a lot better if we check the area first. Any sign of daemons, we hightail it back to the outpost.”

“Agreed Gladio,” Motioning to Prompto, Ignis held out a hand. “I believe a bit of illumination is in order.”

“Yeah, totally.” Pulling out a few extra flashlights, they forged their way down the old stone steps that seemed never-ending. “Wow, how deep does this go? Stairs they go on, forever they go on. On and on and on. ♪”

“Prompto, honestly.” While Ignis sounded annoyed, Nyx couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as Gladio shook his head. Reaching the bottom, Noctis felt a hand on his shoulder holding him back. “Allow Gladiolus and Nyx to check the area first, just to be safe.”

Staying by his side, the prince glanced around and took in what little he could see with the light present. “It seems the old torches still reside, can we light them?” 

“Yeah, I don’t see any daemons. Normally a place like this would be a breeding ground.” Making his way back over, Nyx looked at Noctis. “We have to make a fire, I can go back up? Grab some of the brush and dead branches that we passed?” 

“If you would Nyx, and Gladiolus can you assist him?” The man nodded as both made their way back up, leaving Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis down in the darkened room. “How long has he sat in this endless night? In my day the torches and candles of worship would have set this place alight. He has truly been forgotten.”

“Not forgotten, as you were told by the King of Lucis upon awakening. He saved us from a cataclysmic meteor that would have destroyed Eos. Titan now sleeps within the Disc of Cauthess, that meteor still sitting upon his mighty shoulders. Those of Duscae think highly of him and worship him for his deeds.” Acknowledging his words, their attention was once again pulled to the stairs as their companions approached once again.

Gladio and Nyx set up the fire to the left of the stairs and lit it. While it didn’t brighten the room up in its entirety, tones of yellow, brown and orange began to shimmer in the darkness. The group was quick to gather any torches that remained, lighting them, before setting them back into the holders along the wall. As the light in the room grew, so did the details carved into the walls. Ancient symbols were written in the astral language, words of protection and prophecy. Great carvings cut into the very stone of the walls, and jewels in varying shades placed with care into the sculptures.

It was exquisite to behold, and the prince couldn't help but catch his breath when he saw what remained at the end of the room. The altar was carved from the same rock as the room, six pillars encircling it, standing taller than any man present. Each was carved from a precious stone, to represent the Six who watched over them. They noted the foremost one was of golden-yellow, representing Titan, himself.

“My word,” Ignis let out a quick breath, eyes locked on the beauty of it. “would you look at that?”

“Now that is amazing, dude. I have to get some pictures, am I allowed to do that?”

“Damn, to think all of this has just been sitting here.” Gladio glanced at Nyx as he spoke. “Thousands of years and we never even knew.”

“Yeah, and to think there are five more just like this somewhere out there.” He responded, looking at Noctis who had moved over to the packs they had been carrying. “Are you ok?”

“Yes, but there is a great deal to prepare. I must cook the ceremonial drink, make an offering and complete the ceremony of blessing before the sun rises once again.” 

Kneeling down beside him, Nyx placed a hand on his shoulder which made the man glance up at him. “I got ya, but you’re not alone. The King asked us to bring you here, so let us assist you, ok?” Those words compelled the prince to relax as he nodded lightly. “Iggy’s one of the best cooks out there. He can assist you with the drink. What do you need for the blessing?”

“You wouldn’t understand…” Nyx tender hand cupping his face stopping his words as their eyes met. 

“Try me.”

Biting his lip for a moment, Noctis nodded and let out a breath. “Dirt.”

“Dirt?” Gladio snorted, finally tearing his eyes away from the beauty of the place to look at them.

“Dirt.” The word was repeated as he sat back on his heels. “You must give what is most precious to you. A farmer must give from his fields, a blacksmith, from his metal. But I am…” Breathing out, dark eyes glanced over at the altar. “I am nevertheless a Lucis Caelum. I descend from the blood of the crystal that lights the world and will never die. What can we give?” He looked past Nyx to meet Gladio’s eyes. “We devote all we are to our people. So it is our land and our blood that we hold precious, it’s all we possess.”

“Fucking hell.” Nyx stood up, shaking his head as he smirked. “I get ya, little prince.”

“Wait, hold on. What do you get?” Nyx glanced over at Gladio as well. “You seem to understand this kid, so why don’t you clue in the rest of us?”

“Look, I don’t know if he got it from us, or we got it from them. What can a tribe give when all they hold dear is the land below their feet and people they protect? Blood and soil.” Gladio’s mouth opened, then closed as the words sunk in. “Nothing is more precious than the blood that runs through your veins and the lands you protect. Gotta remember, Gladio. You’re playing by rules that are over two thousand years old when dealing with him. Times have changed, but I would think you still comprehend the concept of honor?”

“Of course I do!”

Patting his shoulder, Nyx started for the stairs. “Good. Iggy help him with whatever it is he needs to cook up. I need to get some soil.”

By the time Nyx returned, the scene before him had changed. The sleeping bags had been laid out around the fire, and a collapsible cooking spit set over the fire. Prompto sat beside Gladio on one of the beds, flipping through the pictures he’d taken, after securing Noctis’ permission. The prince and Ignis kneeled beside the two metal pots as they spoke quietly. The smell of roasted stew mixed with the cloves, berries, and oranges of the spiced drink hit the hunter as his stomach growled.

“Hungry?”

“For your cooking, always Iggy.” Nyx made his way over to the prince, setting a cloth pouch tied off with string beside him. “Dirt. Hope you appreciate what I do for you,” His eyes went to Ignis, “and why is the bedding out?”

“Ah yes.” Motioning to the men around him, Ignis went back to stirring the stew. “We spoke during your absence. It seems that Noctis is quite right, and daemon cannot enter here. The majority ruled, and we have decided it would be most efficient to camp down here for the evening.”

“Majority meaning all of you and I don’t get a say, huh?” His words were teasing, and his friend simply brushed them off. Looking around once again, Nyx nodded and sat down on his bedroll. “Well it’s a good plan, and no one comes out here so we should be left alone.”

Soon the smell of food permeated the air, and all of them had moved a bit closer to the fire, awaiting the meal that had been prepared. Noctis helped by dishing out the soup as Ignis pulled out some bread Prompto had picked up in Hammerhead. Once everyone had some, the room fell silent, only the happy sounds of munching could be heard.

“Hey, Noct?” Scooting a little closer, the blonde grinned up at him as Noctis shoved another spoonful of soup into his mouth. “So that drink you made? When do we try it?”

Swallowing, he sat the spoon in his bowl. “It is a special drink that is given before one performs the blessing ceremony to Titan. Are you asking to complete the rite alongside me?”

“Um, sure dude why not!” Seeing that he hadn’t been expecting that answer, the prince let out a laugh. “What? I mean, can you like even do it alone?”

“While it is uncommon, yes you can. Giving the situation, I believe the Archaeon would recognize my position and forgive me. Anyway, you would have to provide an offering.”

“Oh! Can do, buddy!” Yanking his bag over, the blond pulled out a packet. “So like, I guess my thing is pictures. It helps me remember stuff, so I can give him one of those.” There was uncertainty in his eyes as those oddly colored violet-blue orbs met the princes. “I mean, do you think he’d like it?”

Noctis teared up, coughing as he looked down at his bowl for a moment. “I think Titan would find it appropriate.” The words were whispered, but his appreciation was clear as he glanced back up. “The very fact that you wish to learn my ways, I… thank you, Prompto.”

In the end, all four had decided to complete the rite with the prince, seeing how important it was to him. Each finding something of themselves they could offer up to the Astral. Now they stood close to the fire as Noctis finished up the explanation of how the ritual would proceed. “I am no Priest of Titan, but I will perform the rite as well as I can.” Handing each a cup, he filled it with the hot liquid. “Please, do not drink until the time has come. Just do as I do, as I have instructed you.”

Ignis looked at the other three, then nodded. “Understood, we trust you Noctis.”

Bowing his head, Noctis made his way to the altar of Titan as the other four remained a few feet behind him. They stood there quietly when suddenly one of the most lovely tenors Nyx had ever heard exited the man's lips and echoed through the chamber. It created a reverberation within the room that was one of the oddest sounds the man had heard in his life. Orange, yellow and brown gems within the walls pulsed with power. The room glowing bright and dim as Noctis continued the song that had no words, and yet seemed to speak volumes. Then the trembling came, it wasn’t a violent crash but a gentle rocking that seemed to sweep through the room then recede.

_“Nu mañ vaju jachu fax chadañ!”_

The deep voice seemed to come from everywhere, and yet there was no presence other than the five of them. Looking upon the altar, Noctis held the cup up with both hands. “It is I, Noctis Lucis Caelum. First son of Regis Lucis Caelum, the Third King of Lucis. Blessed of Shiva, Beholden to the Goddess Etro, who reigns over life and death.” A rumbling occurred once again as the four looked at one another, but the Prince didn’t falter in his words. “Chosen of the crystal to become the King of Kings, that our light may forever shine and see the scourge, and the accursed be abated!” His words were greeted with silence, dark eyes closing. “I have come seeking your blessing upon the fall equinox, as all of my blood have done since the rise of Solheim. Will you accept?” 

It seemed as if they were holding their breath, the stones around them continuing to pulse with power. But it was the silence that reigned.

“Noctis.” Nyx went to move, an odd feeling filling him, telling him that he should be at the man's side. Seeing the prince shake his head, Nyx stayed where he was.

“I have done all you urged.” His words were a whisper, but the room amplified them. “I know I have failed once, and the Gods saw fit to take all I knew away!” Noct’s voice hitched, eyes squeezing closed. “I have nothing left but the prophecy that the Gods placed upon my shoulders as a child. I will fulfill my calling, but you must have faith in me!”

Once again there was silence, and then a rumbling. _“Gud…”_

Letting out a shaky sigh of relief, Noctis nodded and drank from the cup in his hands. The other four did as well. “God of Earth, Archaeon, mighty Landforger. I beseech you to recognize this offering for it is all I am and all I will ever be.” Setting the dirt on the altar, he opened up the cloth it had been wrapped in, then grabbed his knife. “The land that I preserve, the people that I have been sworn to safeguard.” Wrapping his hand around the blade, he pulled quickly as blood flowed from his closed fist onto the dirt. “The blood of my line, the name of Lucis Caelum that was granted to us by the crystal. This I give to thee, Titan Lord of the Lands.” 

Bowing, he stepped back as the others went up to the altar and uttered their names. They, also, left their gifts but Nyx seemed more concerned with Noctis than trying to win over an Astral's favor. 

As they made their way back to the fire, Nyx held out a hand. “Let me see the wound.” 

“I’m fine.” Noctis seemed tired, drained now that the rite had been concluded.

“That wasn’t what I said, or even asked.” Hauling him over to their camp, Nyx pushed the prince down onto his bedroll and rummaged through his bag. Grabbing a potion, he saw Noctis shake his head. “Let. Me. Help. You.” When it was obvious the prince wouldn’t oppose him further, Nyx started to clean the blood away. “So, wanna explain all that?”

“Not really."

"Fine, then suffer in silence." That got Nyx a look, but the younger man soon gave in.

"Some Gods are harder to convince than others. Due to what occurred before I… slept, It is obvious a few may feel my failures are not yet forgiven. They may not be as willing to speak or recognize my words.”

“Fuck em.” Noctis hissed as the hunter pressed the cloth against the cut. “You do what you need to do, don’t let them hold you to some higher standard. You’re never going to please a god, and you’re smart enough to know what has to be done. Anyway, the King asked us you help you out for a while… and until he says otherwise I plan on doing that. Not that I needed a great deal of convincing, it’s obvious that you need someone to watch over you.”

“Do I?” He was amused, and a bit flatter as well. Not that he would admit the last. “Your concern and continued help are appreciated, Nyx Ulric.”

“Good. You’re stuck with me, little prince.” Seeing that the wound was clean, Nyx poured a bit of the potion onto a fresh rag and pressed it to the wound. “Stop hurting yourself to make them happy. Understood?” Hearing a light yawn, Nyx glanced over at Noctis as he nodded. 

Moving a bit closer, the prince curled up against his side as Nyx continued to clean the myriad of cuts on his palm and fingers. “I hear your words, and shall follow if you wish it.”

“Stubborn brat.” Taking his time to wrap each cut, Nyx allowed Noctis to fall asleep against him.

When the sun rose the next morning, the five men made their way down from the demolished temple and followed the path back to the outpost. Borrowing the camp to make a hurried breakfast, by noon they were back in the Regalia and heading down the road to Insomnia. There were still many things they needed to acquire so Noctis might fulfill his destiny. Hopefully, the current King, Regis, would have more for them to look through upon their return.

-

Story Notes:

“Nu mañ vaju jachu fax chadañ!” / "Who might call upon this one!"

"Gud…” / "Speak..."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and let me know how you liked it. I do *love* feedback! Kudos are great too! :3


End file.
